1. Field of the System
The system generally relates to protective and decorative accessories for trees, and more particularly, to accessories that may be attached to a tree, specifically for segregating portions of a Christmas tree for safety reasons.
2. Description of Concurrent Art
Trees are utilized in cultures all over the world for representation of holidays. Particularly, Christmas is a special holiday and time of the year wherein many cultures utilize a tree as a mechanism to typify the festive scene. As the holidays approach, work winds down, and people find more time to settle down and enjoy time with their family and thus gather around the tree at parties, on Christmas Eve and on Christmas Day.
Whether real or plastic, Christmas trees can be decorated with ornaments, electric lights, garland, mistletoe, and poinsettia flowers. The resulting sight is one to behold, and families will often sit around their Christmas tree and enjoy its presence.
Many families that celebrate Christmas also have pets. Many common pets, such as house dogs and house cats are naturally curious being. A favorite activity for such pets, particularly felines, is to climb, whether up a curtain, onto a chair, or even into a Christmas tree. Though incredibly cute, this last climbing destination is fraught with danger. Cats may knock down ornaments, or even the entire tree, perhaps accidentally, though more likely intentionally. Falling ornaments may break, requiring replacement, but often a cherished glass Christmas ornament may be irreplaceable. Additionally, broken shards from ornaments can present a sharp danger to both the pet and to its owners.
The tree itself may also present dangers to the pet. If the tree is real, tar seeping from the wood can be toxic. Swallowed pine needles can cause intestinal problems or puncture the tender flesh of the pet's mouth. Pets may drink the water for the Christmas tree, and accidentally ingest life extending agents or aspirin present in the water. Both mistletoe and poinsettia flowers, commonly used as tree decorations, are poisonous. A collar may get caught on a branch, trapping the pet until its owners can come to the rescue. Often pet owners will allow their pets to climb the tree, both parties wholly unaware of these dangers.
Pets and Christmas trees can also present dangers that threaten all of the members of the household. For example, a common cause of fires during the Christmas season is malfunctions by Christmas tree lights. Pets that chew, claw, or get caught on electric light wires may inadvertently electrocute themselves, or start a fire. Many deaths and losses of homes are caused each year by fires originating from Christmas trees.
In the past, people aware of these dangers have resorted to placing the Christmas tree in a separate closed room, so that they can control access to the tree by the pet. Unfortunately, this action may defeat the purpose of having a Christmas tree, since locking it away would prevent further enjoyment by the family. Another option is to place baby gates around the tree. Though this option may deter the loyal and trustworthy dog, it is seen as only a challenge by the cat.